wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/05
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=V | sekcja3=La Turbie | poprzedni=Rozdział IV | następny=Rozdział VI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V La Turbie Miniaturowa lokomotywka kolejki zębatej gwizdnęła przejmującym dyszkantem i sapiąc jęła pracować. Popychała przed sobą jeden wagonik, nakryty płaskim dachem bez ścian i parła go w górę, po torze złożonym z trzech szyn, z trybową pośrodku. Na przedniej platformie, pod daszkiem wystającym, Andzia i Horski stali przy balustradzie żelaznej, panna Ewelina siedziała w wagonie. Horski rzekł: - Zaczynamy piąć się coraz wyżej. Nie boi się pani przepaści? - Nie. Zresztą gdybyśmy się tu wykoleili, nie ocalałby chyba nikt. Śmierć na miejscu. A to już straszne nie jest. Tarłówna wpatrywała się w przepaście z natężoną uwagą. Czarne jej źrenice pałały. - Niech pan spojrzy, jak wygląda stąd Monte Carlo, jak gniazdo jaskółcze; kasyno śmiesznie małe, a morze?... doprawdy tu jest cudnie. Horski milczał. Andzia podniosła wzrok na niego, stał obok, patrząc na jej rękę opartą na balustradzie. - Rasową ma pani rękę, klasyczna, taka ręka... - Nie podziwia pan widoku? - Znam go zbyt dobrze. Dlaczego pani przerwała? Ja nie chciałem mówić komplementów, że pani ręka mogłaby uszczęśliwić tego, komu pani ją odda, że sprawiałaby przyjemność całującemu ją, wcale nie to miałem na myśli. Nie jestem pani adoratorem. - Gdybym go w panu zauważyła, przestałabym natychmiast z nim przebywać - odrzekła chłodno. - A! To znowu ciekawy szczegół. Wytłumaczy mi to pani później. Tymczasem nie przeszkadzam w obserwowaniu krajobrazu. Widzi pani na dole, na tych grzędach ułożonych jak schody, rośnie wino i tytoń. - Ach, prawda! Jakież małe winnice i plantacje. Tu mieszkałabym z ochotą. - W takiej pustce, wśród oliwek i skał tylko? Jeśli pani zechce, pójdziemy kiedyś piechotą do la Turbie, dróżką, która się wije wśród gajów oliwnych. Wjeżdżamy teraz na wiadukt, stąd widoki najpiękniejsze. Morze leży spokojnie jak namalowane, nie widać żadnej fali; zdaje się być zupełnie martwą taflą niebieskiego szkła, albo płytą z lapislazuli. Życie morskiej toni zastygło. Co to znaczy odległość. Andzia odwrócona w stronę przeciwną kierunkowi jazdy, nie traciła z oczu ani jednego szczegółu otwartej przed nimi panoramy. Wpatrywała się długo i uważnie. - Ma pan słuszność! - Monte Carlo i Monaco jest teraz zupełnie obrazkowe, stoi cicho w grze kolorów, właściwie w jednym tonie błękitu. Gdyby nie obłoki płynące nad nami, miałabym wrażenie, że patrzę na kartę z widokiem przez powiększające szkło, albo że jestem ptakiem i bujam na skrzydłach. - Och, ta jazda chropawa po szynie zębatej nie daje uczucia lotu, nie jest to przyjemne, ale pewne; lokomotywa idzie jak po drabinie w górę. Podjeżdżamy już. O, widzi pani ten różowo-ceglasty gmach, to hotel "Rive de Ver", styl jakiś wschodni, a dalej ruiny i wieża. - Podniebna okolica, oryginalnie tu i pięknie. Pójdziemy do ruin, prawda? - Dlatego przyjechaliśmy, aby wykorzystać tę górę dla... naszych wrażeń. Spojrzała na niego niepewnie. - Pan tu już wszystko zna, więc... - Toteż mówię w liczbie mnogiej, dla naszych wrażeń. Nie robię z siebie ofiary, proszę wierzyć. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Pociąg stanął. Wysiedli przed małym budyneczkiem stacyjnym i poszli uliczką na okrągły placyk, na szczycie wysuniętej góry, nad głęboką rozpadliną z widokiem na morze, Monte Carlo, Monaco, Cap Martin, po bokach zaś i z tyłu na góry rudawe, hen, w dal idące. Z prawej sterczała wydatnie ze skał bryła olbrzymia stromo ścięta, jak duży łeb potwora, zwana Tête de Chien, którą widać w każdej miejscowości w Monte i w Monaco i wszędzie wydaje się blisko. Plac ten niby małe forum odgrodzony był od przepaści okrągłym murem, z wysuniętą na wewnątrz ławką cementową tak samo kolistą jak i mur. Panna Ewelina ulokowała się zaraz na ławce, oznajmiając, że nie ruszy się stąd aż do odjazdu. Andzia podziwiała widoki. Horski rzekł: - Chodźmy lepiej w góry, do ruin, tam ciekawiej. Poza budką przekupnia wrzeszczącego głośno pochwały swych okolicznościowych towarów, poszli na prawo w stronę różowo-ceglastego hotelu. Szli prawie na stoku góry. Rosły tu trawy grube i jakieś drobne kwiatuszki. Andzia zrywała je z chciwością. Dzika natura dokoła czarowała ją, uśmierzając tęsknicę jej duszy. Horski nie drażnił jej jak inni mężczyźni, znajomi Lory, nie narzucał się jej, widząc, że jest zamyślona, szedł obok, nic nie mówiąc, zimny jak automat, z cygarem hawańskim w ustach. Andzia lubiła wonny, siwawy dymek, który omotywał głowę Horskiego, przyzwyczaiła się do jego chłodu, wolała to, niż zapały innych znajomych. Czuła się przy nim spokojna i bezpieczniejsza. Idąc tak w milczeniu minęli hotel, pokręcili się trochę na placu przed nim i poszli dalej, już po dzikiej i kamienistej dróżce nad przepaściami. Bawiło się tam kilku chłopczyków, oberwańców, którzy zaraz ofiarowali turystom swe usługi, prosząc o kilka centimów za przeprowadzenie po stromej ścianie skały. Andzia zaczęła z nimi rozmowę, zabawni byli, robiąc dziwaczne grymasy i żebrząc o centimy. Horski zaspokoił ich chciwość, wtedy pobili się, wymyślając sobie okropną francuzczyzną. - Siądźmy tu na kamieniach, na tych dużych, białych. - Czy pani zmęczona? - Nie, ale tak tu jest pysznie, cóż za widok niezrównany. Tarłówna siadła na głazie. Horski stanął przy niej. - Zauważyłem, że pani lubi dziką przyrodę, jest pani weselsza w tych skałach i nad przepaściami niż na przykład w kasynie. - Nie lubię tamtego gwaru i tłumu; dziwnie mnie ludzie drażnią, tam ich takie mnóstwo. - I to spostrzegłem w pani, zamiłowanie do samotności. Niezwykły objaw w takiej młodej i pięknej osobie. Znowu obraza w oczach?... Powtarzam, że nie mówię komplementów. Chyba nie można wymagać, aby ktoś na to, co jest piękne, mówił, że jest brzydkie? Patrzę na panią ze stanowiska artysty, jak na dzieło sztuki, dla mnie nawet oświetlenie tego obrazu nie razi, dla innych jest może nazbyt... w cieniu. Podniosła na niego zdziwione oczy. Stał obok niej i patrzył na nią z góry, spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Przeszył ją ten wzrok matowy na wskroś, opuściła rzęsy, on mówił: - Pani postać w pełnym blasku, rzec można w świetle tak jaskrawym, jak... pani Lora na przykład, może by właśnie przygasła, zmieniłaby swój charakter. Ach, pani nie lubi tego tematu! Ale proszę się teraz wytłumaczyć, dlaczego moja adoracja, gdybym ją pani okazywał, raziłaby ją do tego stopnia, że nie chciałaby pani ze mną przebywać? Proszę o szczerą odpowiedź. - Owszem. Oto nie miałabym już do pana zaufania. Uniósł lekko kapelusz. - Dziękuję za istniejące, zaskarbiam je wprawdzie dużym kosztem. Na ustach jego błąkał się blady uśmiech. Andzia powstała. - Chodźmy stąd do ruin. Chwycił ją za rękę. - Wolno, ostrożnie, kamyki się spod nóg pani usuwają. Niech pani zaczeka chwilkę, chcę wyczerpać temat. - Ach, panie, taki nudny temat! - Bardzo ciekawy. Pod jakim względem mianowicie straciłaby pani zaufanie do mnie? - Pod każdym. - Tak krańcowo? - Absolutnie. - Hm! To poniekąd rzuca cień na panią, nie miałaby pani zaufania do człowieka, który by ją uwielbiał, czyli że taki osobnik nie wzbudzałby uznania pani? - Stawia pan sprawę dziwacznie. Ja tylko nie chcę mieć adoratorów, nie chcę być przedmiotem hołdów, tego się boję i pragnę unikać. - Dlaczego? - To już jest moja osobista sprawa. - Przepraszam, wyjawienie swego credo jest tu nieodzowne, jeśli chodzi o osiągnięcie celu. Każda religia ma swój kościół, każde stronnictwo swoje hasło, każdy legion swój sztandar. - Ale nie zawsze go rozwija. - Nie przed każdym szeregowcem, chciała pani powiedzieć, bardzo to dla mnie pochlebne! Spodziewałem się co prawda od pani wyższej rangi, szczególnie na tutejszym gruncie. - Nie chciałam pana obrazić, może użyłam niestosownego zwrotu, proszę mi wybaczyć. Co zaś do mego sztandaru, jest on żałobny i... tak święty... że... rozwijać go... nawet grzech... Oczy jej pociemniały, spadła nań chmura smutku. - Kiedyś mi to pani opowie, prawda? - Dobrze, o ile... - Już wiem, o ile nie będę pani uwielbiał. Uśmiechnęła się. - Niech i tak będzie. Chodźmy wreszcie... - Stoimy na skrawku skały, proszę mi podać rękę, o tak, teraz wolno za mną. Niech pani patrzy, jak się z nas ci malcy śmieją. Pani stąpa jak gazela. Właściwie niepotrzebnie panią prowadzę. - Więc proszę puścić. - Och nie, sprawia mi satysfakcję... - Co? - Zaufanie pani. Błysnął ku niej uśmieszkiem zagadkowym. Wydostawszy się na szerszą dróżkę, rozdzieleni już, postępowali w górę ku ruinom i wkrótce weszli w wąski zaułek rozwalonych kamieni i muru, który wiódł do wieży Augusta. Gdy stanęli u jej stóp, Andzia wybiegła na gładką platformę otaczającą ruinę, obeszła ją dokoła. Horski towarzyszył jej, idąc niżej po kamieniach, spoglądał na Andzię, śledząc jej ruchy. Chodziła po głazach lekko, swobodnie, obeszła wszystkie kondygnacje będące podstawą wieży, zaglądała do otworów wśród kamieni, ruina ta zainteresowała ją widocznie. Z przyległych domów wysypało się kilkoro dzieci, brudnych jak Cyganięta. Andzia zaczęła z nimi rozmowę. Po paru dość udanych próbach dzieciarnia opadła ją dokoła i jęła świergotać jak wróble gwarą włosko-francuską. Przyplątał się kudłaty psiak i łasił do nóg dziewczynie, głaskała jego wełnę przemawiając doń po polsku. Horski wzruszał ramionami. Tarłówna przypomniała sobie jego obecność. - Chodźmy, panie, w tę uliczkę, zwiedzimy zaułki, te dzieci nas poprowadzą. - Nic tam pani nie zobaczy prócz brudu i suszącej się bielizny. Podziwiam pani zamiłowania; dzieci, psy... och!... Cała ta zgraja ma nam towarzyszyć? Piękna kompania! - Nie chce pan? To dobrze, pójdziemy sami. Przemówiła do dzieciarni łagodnie, dając im po parę centimów odczepnego. Horskiego mile usposobiło jej ustępstwo. Sprowadził ją ze złomów kamiennych i patrząc jej w oczy, rzekł głosem przyciszonym: - Zdaje mi się, że... prędko straci pani do mnie zaufanie. Andzia mimo woli zaśmiała się. - To może lepiej od razu wracajmy do Lińci? - Nie, wolałbym, żeby jeszcze nieco za nami potęskniła. Więc opuszczamy ruiny, idziemy w ślad za tymi turystkami, widzi pani? Jakieś Angielki przywędrowały, obie razem mają ze sześć aparatów fotograficznych przy sobie, teraz fotografują wieżę i nas. Komiczne, prawda? Moje rodaczki po kądzieli. Dwie cienkie i blade miss nastawiły "kodaki" na wieżę, ogromnie zaaferowane zdejmowały wszystko, co się nawinęło; gruzy i grupę dzieci i starą kobietę rozwieszającą bieliznę na sznurze pod ścianą domu. Tarłówna i Horski wyprzedzili turystki, znaleźli się wkrótce w ciasnych uliczkach, z obu stron szczelnie zabudowanych domostwami. Stare mury, opadłe z tynków lub tylko kamieniem i cegłą świecące, często upstrzone kępkami roślin gnieżdżących się w szczelinach ścian, stały tu natłoczone, niższe i wyższe. Pełno tu było schodków kamiennych na różne pięterka wiodących, jakieś bramy starożytne, wnęki w murach, mnóstwo okien różnych rozmiarami i kształtem. Chodzili po tak zwanej starej ulicy, Vieille Rue, gdzie życie jakby zamarło, tylko czarne dzieciaki, bawiące się pod przyzbami domów i psy urozmaicały monotonię zaułka. Przy Porte Romaine zatrzymali się dłużej. Horski objaśniał epokę pochodzenia bramy. Andzia zaś na pół słuchając wpadła w smutną zadumę. Zakątek ten przypomniał jej nagle jeden fragment z zamku w Temnym Hradzie. Posępny cień wspomnień żałobnych zawisł nad nią, pogrążając ją w mroku. Przysunęła się do bramy i oparła głowę profilem o kamienne jej sklepienie. Kapelusz z woalem trzymała w ręku, bujne sploty czarno lśniących włosów, przyciśnięte do starego muru, miały w sobie świeżość kwiatów wiosennych i twarz zaróżowiona ze zmęczenia była jak młody i wonny kwiat. Przy gruzach bramy starożytnej postać Andzi zdrobniała, cicha była, jakaś potulna, niby dziecko strwożone.Oczy przymknęły się pod grozą napływających wizji z Temnego Hradu, myśl uleciała w ciemny bór, oszroniony sadzią mroźną, pod dąb rozłożysty, na którym wisiał teraz metalowy krzyżyk. Pod tym dębem... Horski przyglądał się Andzi i odczuł, że ona rozwija przed sobą swój sztandar żałobny. Usunął się cicho, aby jej nie przeszkadzać, prędko wyjął z kieszeni malutki aparacik fotograficzny i nastawił na Andzię. Cichy trzask ocucił ją. Uniosła głowę, spojrzała bystro. Dostrzegła, jak Horski chował do kieszeni małe, czarne pudełeczko. - Co to było, panie? - Nic nadzwyczajnego, sfotografowałem panią na tle tej bramy. - Po co pan to zrobił? - spytała go z takim żalem, aż się zadziwił. - Najpierw dlatego że... przyszła mi taka fantazja, chciałem mieć pani zdjęcie, a przy tym zaduma pani pod tą bramą była tak malownicza, powiem - charakterystyczna, jak dwa kontrasty, coś jak wiosna w ruinach, że nie oparłem się pokusie. Tym bardziej, że i wiosna nie była zupełnie wiosną, postać pani skarżyła się tym zwaliskom na... tęsknotę życia. Ona tknięta trafnością jego obserwacji, szepnęła: - Tęsknotę, to za mało, raczej tragedię. Ale... wyśmiewał pan Angielki, tymczasem i sam bez "kodaka" ani rusz. - Lecz używam go tylko w wyjątkowych przypadkach. Zwiedzili mały kościółek na stoku góry, zbłądzili w jakimś ciasnym dziedzińczyku, z którego wiodły uliczki jak rynsztoki, czerniały w domach niechlujne czeluście wejściowych drzwi, pięły się schodki. W jednych drzwiach ciemnych jak nora bawił się kamykami malec osmolony z głową czarną i jak wiecha rozczochraną. Wielkie gałki oczu, koloru węgla, utkwił w przybyszów i bełkotał coś pod noskiem. W okienku na piętrze pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna, również czarniawa i pilnie przypatrywała się Andzi i Horskiemu. Ciasno tu było, brudno, nędznie. - Uciekajmy stąd, prędzej - rzekła Tarłówna. Policzki jej zbladły, oczy świeciły gorączką. - Denerwuje panią ten ponury kąt, widzę to, ale do diabła, nie wiem, którędy iść. Niech pani wstąpi na te schodki, wyjdziemy zdaje się naprzeciw wieży. Dość już murów i brudu. Przebywszy schodki ujrzeli istotnie pustą przestrzeń i odetchnęli. Przed nimi stała ruina wieży, na prawo zaś góra kamienista, duże drzewo pinii. Poszli tam. Ujrzeli kościółek, który tylko co zwiedzali, wyżej - murowany cmentarzyk, przed nimi, za płotem bardzo prymitywnym, leżał ogródek ubogi w roślinność i pasł się osioł przywiązany do kołka. - Okropna tu nędza. Jak ci ludzie żyją w takiej ciasnocie, wśród kamieni? - Pani mówi, że im tu ciasno? A przecież góry, o... jak okiem sięgnąć pustka i skała, to wszystko dla nich. Tylko, że to są grunty bezpłodne, zupełnie jałowe, za wielka już wyżyna i skała. Zresztą to naród leniwy, całe wybrzeże Côte d'Azur żyje przeważnie z przyjezdnych, sezon to ich żniwo, przez lato wegetują, przeżywając dobrobyt zdobyty na obcych. Niech pani spojrzy na tego człowieka, który leży przy ośle, czy nie są do siebie podobni? Ten sam wyraz apatii i nudy. - To dziwne, na dole życie wre, burzy się gorączkowo, tu zaś wszystko senne, jakby cały temperament życia spłynął na dół po stokach, zostawiając tu jedynie okruchy - mówiła Anna. - A nad tym leży słońce nieruchomo i pali, aż białe ma promienie. Zapach rozpalonych murów i skał... dusi. Wolę tam, na zrębach, bo woń morza orzeźwia, wicher uderzy czasem o wyżyny; tu zadusiłabym się chyba. - Pójdziemy zatem na przestrzeń otwartą, skąd widać morze. Miała mi pani opowiedzieć coś... Właściwie rozwinąć przede mną swój sztandar. Może jestem zbyt natarczywy. Andzia milczała. Szli obok siebie cicho i znowu stanęli na skale, mając przed sobą nisko w dolinie Monte Carlo i Monaco, jak wielki potwór morski wygrzewający się w słońcu, na wybrzeżu; brzuchem położony na fali, grzbietem wzniesiony w górę, na którym ponaczepiało się mnóstwo białych, zębatych muszli i krabów; to pałace i domy sterczące na szczycie Principauté de Monaco wyglądały niby muszle z wyżyn la Turbie. Na przystani morskiej, równolegle z bulwarem Condamine, rysowały się nieruchomo statki, zupełnie małe z wysokości, łodzie nawet te największe były jak linijki cienkie, latające nad falą mewy i gołębie nikły bez śladu w błękitnej oddali. Wszystko przenikał, wsiąkał w siebie lazurowy kryształ powietrzny. - Więc nic mi pani nie powie? Andzia zerknęła ukośnie na Horskiego; był jak zwykle obojętny, sztywny. Ach, temu można... - Pan się dziwi, dlaczego nie pragnę asysty i hołdów? Przede wszystkim nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajona. - Pani?... Czyż to możliwe? - Nie żyłam nigdy w wielkim świecie, nie znam zabaw, towarzystw licznych i świetnych. Moje lata dziecinne i młodzieńcze przepędziłam w domu, na wsi, na Wołyniu, wśród naszych borów głuchych i stepów kwitnących. Ojca nie pamiętam, matka umarła mi, jak miałam dziesięć lat, opiekował się mną... ojczym. - Hm! Ta opieka była widocznie pierwszym, czarnym ściegiem na sztandarze pani życia? - Miałam różne plany młodzieńcze, poloty, pragnienia, których urzeczywistnić nie mogłam. Musiałam ulec. - Czy powody materialne? Andzia z uczuciem niezrozumiale miłym spojrzała na Horskiego. - Myśli, że jestem biedna, to dobrze... - Ustąpiłam na prośbę. Wyzbyłam się egoizmu własnego dla czyjegoś, nie rozumiejąc wówczas, że to był tylko egoizm. - Ojczyma oczywiście. Hm!... - Zgaduje pan trafnie. Żyłam potem z nadziejami w duszy, aż nastąpiły momenty głuszące siłą swoją... wszystko. Umilkła, znowu jakby chmura zasnuła jej oczy, całą twarz. Siadła machinalnie na kamieniu, Horski obok niej na trawie. Zapalił cygaro w milczeniu, po długiej chwili odezwał się pierwszy cichym, ale suchym głosem: - Pokochała pani... nieszczęśliwie. Czy tak? Andzia pierwszy raz w życiu wyjawiała przed kimś swe bóle, nawet się sobie nie dziwiąc. Mówiła z bezmiernym smutkiem, lecz spokojnie, oczy jej tylko łzami były zamglone. - Czy nieszczęśliwie?... Taka miłość ogromna, święta, jedyna, jest najwyższym dobrem i szczęściem. Wspólność uczuć gorących, te same ideały... Ale mściwy cios, okrutny, przeciął w zaraniu i... wieczna tęsknota. - Rozstaliście się państwo? - To nigdy by nie nastąpiło.Jedynie śmierć... - Umarł zatem? - Został zabity. - Za... bity? - Na polowaniu... Podobno... wypadek... Zadrżała i zakryła oczy. Horski patrzył na nią badawczo. - To zdumiewające istotnie. Pani mówi tak, że można zgadywać różnie. - Można, niestety, można panie! Mówmy już o czymś innym. Teraz pan zna moje credo; żyję przeszłością i wspomnieniem krótkiej zorzy mego życia. - I tak pani pozostanie? A cóż obecnie? - Teraz jestem... narzeczoną. - Ironiczny ma pani uśmiech, mówiąc te słowa, powiem nawet zjadliwy. Nie kocha pani narzeczonego. - Tego ode mnie nikt wymagać nie może. - Czy i on także? - Tym bardziej. Zna moją tragedię, ale kocha mnie od dziecka. Jest to mój kuzyn, brat Lory. - Ach tak?! Pani zgodziła się, aby zagłuszyć ból?... Aby zapomnieć o tamtym? - Skłoniono mnie do tego. Matka Lory i Jana umierając wymogła u mnie słowo, że będę jego żoną. Przysięgłam. - I... dotrzyma pani tej przysięgi? - Muszę. - Och, musi pani? Wielkie słowo! Czy to także credo życiowe, bo ja to nazywam po prostu barbarzyńskim zabytkiem. Muszę, hm! Krótko brzmi, ale skutki nieobliczalne, cięcie gilotyny, także krótkie, lecz głowa odpada. I owo muszę wypełni pani z przekonaniem... - Z rozpa... z biernością. - Aha z rozpaczą? Dokończyłem za panią. Ciekawy horoskop przyszłości wobec takiego status quo. Proszę mi wytłumaczyć, jaka siła tkwi w owym muszę? - To obowiązek. - Och, och! Piękna obroża do noszenia całe życie! Ależ to kajdany! Czy pani się nad tym zastanowiła? Co?... - Przysięgłam konającej ciotce w ostatniej chwili jej życia. To dosyć. - Czy ta ciotka była... Bogiem, ołtarzem, wcieleniem bóstwa? Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - No, bo przecież pani przysięgła nie Bogu tylko ciotce. Czy to równoznaczne? Tarłówna zerwała się z kamienia. - Nie mówmy już o tym! Nie mówmy! - Przepraszam, jeszcze słowo. Kiedy pani popełnia to... samobójstwo? - Nie wiem! Nie wiem! - Zatem dziś już składam pani kondolencje. - Panie Horski, błagam pana... dosyć. - Jak pani każe. Usunął się jej grzecznie z drogi. Poszli w stronę hotelu. - Czy pani przyjechała do Monte jedynie na zaproszenie pani Lory, czy i dla zdrowia? - Nie dla zdrowia w każdym razie, zmiany klimatu nie potrzebowałam. - Więc do pani Nordica. - Niezupełnie. Coś mnie tu niosło, w świat, w przestrzeń! - Rozumiem. W ojczyźnie doznała pani nostalgii, za... obczyzną. I to bywa. Przede wszystkim była to dezercja; uciekała pani od zakratowanej klatki, w której czeka na nią... obowiązek. Szyderstwo zabrzmiało w jego głosie. - Nic mi pani nie odpowiada? Moja wina. Za szczerość pani nie powinienem jej męczyć. Na początku naszej rozmowy wspomniała pani o wielkim świecie w znaczeniu towarzyskim. Zdaje mi się, że pani jest w błędzie. To nie jest wielki świat, to tylko wielki teatr, scena opery komicznej, często wielki... cyrk, lub - po prostu wielki salon. - Cóż pan nazywa wielkim światem? - Nigdy ludzkie zbiorowisko wytworzonych form, w wykwintnych oprawach, nigdy tytuły, herby, rody, finanse i tak dalej. Wielki świat, to nie ludzie, lecz ich wytwory; cywilizacja, kultura, w znaczeniu społecznym, nie tylko osobistym, wynalazki ułatwiające życie, słowem wydobywanie z globu jego esencji, z przyrody pięknej, lecz nie wygodnej wszystkich jej skarbów, wyzyskanie każdej góry, skały, każdego atomu w naturze na swoją korzyść. To według mnie jest wielkim światem. - A przyroda dzika, puszcze dziewicze, góry niedostępne? - To piękny świat, ale pierwotny, zatem tylko świat, można by nawet nazwać go małym. - Więc i wśród ludzi to samo się dzieje. Ludzie pierwotni, małych potrzeb, niecywilizowani, bez kultury to świat mały, tylko świat, jak pan nazwał. Ci zaś ogładzeni, z patyną, najwyższej kultury, z piętnem cywilizacji i rasy, którą wszak wytwarza wiekowa przynależność do kultury, to wielki świat. O tym właśnie mówiłam. - Zgadzam się na określenie w ten sposób, ale tylko pojedynczych i małych grup ludzkich. A wszak przyzna pani, że wielkim światem nazywają przeważnie pewne sfery w hierarchii społecznej, sferę, no, głównie właścicieli dużych fortun i głośnych nazwisk. Są wśród nich osobniki z wielkiego świata, w moim rozumieniu, ale są i z bardzo małego, instynkty kompletnie pierwotne, kopalne, często zwyrodniałe w masce patrycjuszowskiej. Czy mogą oni nosić dostojną nazwę wielkiego świata?... Nawet nie są pięknym światem, jak w naturze okolice niewyzyskane, więc tak, jak mówiłem... teatrem, cyrkiem, salonem. Stoją obok siebie różni, tacy i owacy, szlachetność i błazeństwo, kultura i zwyrodnienie, rasa i skorpion w masce, słowem wielka reduta, maskarada. Ale oto idzie ku nam opiekunka pani. - Lińcia! Za długo spacerowaliśmy nawet na cierpliwość Lińci. Prawda. Panna Niemojska podeszła zdyszana. - Szukałam was długo, bo upał dokucza. Nie chce się wierzyć, że to styczeń. U nas tam mrozy, śniegi leżą, a tu słońce aż pali. Kraj jak z bajki. Bałam się, żebyście nie spadli gdzieś ze skał. - Może pójdziemy na obiad? - zaproponował Horski. - A czy tu można coś zjeść? Co prawda jestem głodna. - Znam małą restauracyjkę na prawo od stacji przy drodze do miasteczka. Galeria oszklona wisi na górce, niby latarnia, widać stamtąd skały i pociągi podchodzące, a auta jak żuki śmigają po drodze. Tam zjemy. - Andziu, co ci jest? Zbladłaś - spytała Ewelina. - Nic, Lińciu. U nas tam śniegi leżą, biało i mroźno, sanna, janczary dzwonią... śnieżne zaspy... - Daj spokój, dziecko... - Czy ja tu powinnam być? Czy ja byłabym tu? Gdyby... Tam lepiej, Lińciu. - Byłoby, ale nie jest. Nie myśl o tym, Aniu. Rozmawiały cicho, Horski jednak słyszał. Milczał, pozornie zajęty obcinaniem cygara.